Sacrificio
by KaoruB
Summary: Viñeta/Notas. Aunque tuvieran una forma tan accidentada de relacionarse, al parecer en el fondo podían entenderse...


_**Disclaimer: Blue Seed y sus personajes son propiedad de Yuzo Takada**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Una escena muy simple para uno de los animés que he recorrido recientemente, aunque en realidad ya tiene sus años. Parece que sigo ejerciendo el otakuísmo con demora XD_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Sacrificio**

* * *

-A veces eres tan rara…

A Momichi, como de costumbre, le ofendió su comentario. Ante tal reacción, Kusanagi volvió a experimentar la consabida inseguridad: podía abrir la boca para hacerla sonreír tanto como para hacerla estallar, y eso lo desconcertaba siempre. Sus verdaderas intenciones nunca eran captadas.

-¡Lo dice el aragami más fastidioso de la Nación!

La furibunda mirada con que la joven acompañó esas palabras lo disuadió de replicar. Tuvo que conformarse con bufar y apartar la vista, demostrándole cuán ofendido estaba porque ella se hubiese ofendido. Y así podrían seguir hasta el final de los tiempos.

O hasta que… Momichi sonriera.

Entonces Kusanagi no podía evitar la misteriosa atracción que lo inclinaba hacia ella, que lo instaba a mirar hacia donde mirara, a pisar por donde pisase, a tratar de soñar los mismos sueños e ilusiones que la mantenían de pie. Nunca podía entenderlo, pero así le sucedía.

Él era tan torpe para esas cosas…

-¿Con qué sueñas cuando sueñas, Momichi?

Esta vez ella lo miró con extrañeza, asombrada de aquel repentino interés. Kusanagi nunca se ponía tan profundo, sino más bien al contrario. Trató de entender el cuestionamiento, de llegar a discernir entre las raíces de sus pensamientos, pero los ojos del muchacho sólo manifestaban la más simple curiosidad.

Y eso a ella la hizo sentir importante. A Kusanagi le _importaba_.

-Con muchas cosas en verdad –dijo por fin, sincerándose-. Sueño con mi madre, con mi abuela, con todos mis amigos de la CAT, con Kaede… Contigo –agregó bajito, tímidamente, porque su corazón todavía carecía de ciertas certezas.

-Hum –profirió él, pensando con detenimiento en esos vínculos. Desde luego, ¿con qué otra cosa podría soñar una chica como ella? Momichi era única y él todavía no hallaba el modo de superar la torpeza para marchar en la dirección de sus propios sentimientos.

-Sí –murmuró ella, pensándolo también. Se sentía bien poder compartir esas cosas con él, a pesar de la timidez-. Sueño con mis seres queridos, y también con el futuro y los años venideros. Pero, ¿sabes?, en ocasiones, más que lo que está por venir, me preocupa el día a día.

-¿El día a día?

-Así es. El futuro es un lugar que todavía no existe, pero el día a día es el tiempo por el que transitamos, los basamentos de lo que siempre estamos por construir. Y en el día a día nos acontecen las alegrías, los temores y las penas. No después, ni antes, sino ahora. ¿No lo crees?

Kusanagi jamás lo había considerado, pero tuvo que darle la razón. Si ella lo decía, entonces así tenía que ser.

-Pienso que el verdadero sacrificio se encierra en nuestro acontecer cotidiano –continuó ella, la cabeza gacha, la sonrisa trémula-. Tenemos que luchar día a día por lo que tenemos, por lo que somos, o por cambiar aquello que somos. Y lidiar con las circunstancias, las angustias, los recelos, las broncas, los escasos momentos de fascinación y de dicha…. Levantarse cada mañana y seguir entero, aunque fisurado, por la noche, y al día siguiente volver a empezar. Creo que ese es el verdadero sacrificio, Kusanagi.

Momichi no se había percatado de la admirada mirada que el muchacho le dirigía. Cuando volvió de su ensoñación, se giró y lo descubrió. Se puso roja como un tomate. Pocas veces se había topado con unos ojos como aquellos, con un mensaje tan claro como aquél, y como provenían del hombre que amaba la chica casi colapsó.

El mejor modo de descomprimir que halló fue lanzarle una de sus clásicas reprimendas, pero Kusanagi, lejos de reclamárselo, la soportó con una sonrisa. Esta vez la entendía.

-La sabia Momichi –se burló luego.

A ella el rojo de las mejillas casi se le volvió violeta, y sentirse tan expuesta la violentó más. De haber podido hacerlo, hubiese procurado desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

-Nunca desaparezcas –dijo él de pronto, frenando sus impulsos agresivos.

Momichi se quedó de piedra. No podía ser tanta casualidad. Pero entre ellos así eran las cosas, una sumatoria de afinidades y de sendas que no hacían más que cruzarse una y otra vez, y una y otra vez, desde el momento en el que se habían conocido. Y aunque en aquel entonces él hubiese intentado matarla, ella jamás sacrificaría ese instante de su vida. Por nada.

Porque tal vez su vida, precisamente, hubiese comenzado en ese instante. Sonrió otra vez, sonrió como siempre. El sacrificio era soportar para seguir viviendo, pero la compensación que podía ofrecer un simple puñado de palabras dichas con amor y franqueza tenía la facultad de componer cualquier fisura previa, de reparar cualquier herida o de aliviar cualquier temor.

Si tan sólo pudiesen ser más concientes de ello…

-Jamás lo haré. Ni aunque me lo pidas –respondió, sintiéndose completa por ese día, al menos por ese día.

Kusanagi se mostró satisfecho.


End file.
